Sailor Sun's Destiny
by angelofdragons
Summary: sister to Nemesis' Secret. The scouts are drifting apart, thinking there no more baddies are out there. But are they right?


Chapter 1

Reeny left just last week, and this was the second last night for Darien before he left for America. Serena was having a sleep over in his hotel room, they were both laying on the floor in a cocoon of blankets.

"Bunny?" Darien whispered into Serena's ear.

"Hmm?" she sounded tired but happy to be with her Darien.

"Would you really like me to stay?" Darien asked.

Serena woke up a bit more, "Of course, Darien. But you don't have to stay to make me happy. You can finish medical school before you come back, I'll be happy with that." Serena said, turning herself to face Darien.

She smiled when she saw his eyes twinkle, before his kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Serena." Darien told her.

"I love you too Darien." she whispered back.

"Serena we've been together for five rough but wonderful years. I want to know if you feel we could last forever."

Serena looked into his dark blue eyes and smiled to herself, "Of course I can see us being together forever. I've always felt us being together was destiny, don't you?"

"Yes Bunny, I do." he smiled, and reached into his pillow case and drew out a navy-blue velvet case. "That's why I want to ask you: will you marry me Serena Tskino?"

"Oh Darien, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" Serena wrapped her arms around Darien and kissed him.

"Now Serena, would you like me to stay or could you wait until I finish College?"

Serena looked startled at the question this time.

"I'm sorry I asked you so late, but if you say yes for me to stay I'll cancel my flight and make the arrangements for my files to be transferred here."

Serena shook her head, and blinked back tears "Whatever will make you most comfortable sweetie. I'll wait for you no matter what, just so you know." she kissed Darien's nose.

Darien sighed, "There is always the possibility of coming to America with me, we can get an apartment and I can rent my dorm room for the rest of the semesters."

"Oh Darien, I don't think I could leave everything behind me."

"Well it wouldn't be right away, I mean like after the rest of this year." Darien said.

"Okay good, I was so scared you meant for the decision to be made before you left."

"I did." Darien sighed.

"Oh." Serena sounded sad. "Well I can't deny your dream to be a doctor--'

"My dream is to be with you, Serena." Darien said looking at Serena once more.

"Darien..." Serena's eyes filled with emotional tears. "I wish I could say right now, but I can't. I think it would better if we have time to think about it. You should go back to America until we've agreed on something." Serena wiped the tears from her eyes, and Darien kissed her forehead.

"Alright." he sighed. "We'll wait on what to do about ourselves."

"Thank-you." Serena smiled with bright eyes.

Darien kissed her again before they snuggled to go to sleep.

* * *

Sailor Galaxia was barely done restoring half the galaxies she had not completely obliterated after the past year. She sighed as she floated in the sky. She felt confused; like she had a gaping hole inside her yet she felt completed. She knew the galaxies' Sailor Scouts who's planets have been obliterated would go back to the Cauldron so she had very little to worry about. But she also knew even though the essence of Chaos has been balanced with good, the true being of Chaos would soon return. She had quickly finish what she was doing so she could fix something that has also been ruined by her reckless brutality when Chaos had taken over.

Her niece needed her side of the story. The child couldn't go around with that guardian dog and the Solar Sailor Scouts without knowing the true history of Nemesis and what Galaxia had done for the worlds of the cosmos.

* * *

"So are the Sailor Scouts finished?" Mina asked the group on their last known scout meeting.

"I really hope not, not in spirit anyway." Raye said.

"Of course the scouts are not done in spirit." Trista said happily sitting in between Arianna and Hotaru. "We'll live on, just with lives." she laughed.

The group laughed with her.

"Well it's been a real pleasure meeting you all in person." Ari smiled, hugging Trista.

"Same." Lita smiled.

"So now that we are free, how many of us are going to fulfill their life's dreams?" Dean asked the group in a keen way.

"The medical scholarship is still open in Germany." Amy sighed.

"University Volleyball is what I'm shooting for." Mina smiled.

"World wide chef. So I'll be traveling to become a great chef." Lita said. "I'll invite you all to the Grand opening of my restaurant."

"Ruka, Trista, and I have always wanted to travel around Europe and live in France." Michelle said.

"I'm going to try and keep up the shrine for Granpa while trying out business and drama courses at the College." Raye said.

"I'm going to visit my folks back in Oklahoma, then I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Dean admitted to the group.

"You can stay with me." Ari smiled at Dean before crawling into is lap.

He put his arms around her. "Alright but what are we going do then?"

Mina, Michelle, Haruka, and Trista looked at Arianna and Dean in shock. They forgot she hasn't found her family.

"Arianna..." Mina said, looking worriedly at the couple but then kept her mouth shut. She'll personally help find her friend's family.

* * *

Mina stared at herself in the mirror. "Artemis?" she asked the cat sleeping at the end of her bed.

Artemis slowly woke up at looked at his friend.

"Do think it would be a bad idea for me and Arianna to go to England for summer vacation?" Mina said, voicing her idea to her guardian.

"Why do you want to do that?" Artemis asked.

"Well I think it's a good idea for Ari to find her family. Just to have some kind of closer or relief that they are alive and want her back." Mina said.

"Ari should do that on her own. It's her life not yours to mess around in. If she feels she should go back to her family then she'll make the jump."

"She's a minor Artemis, she can't just jump at a situation she wants fixed you know that." Mina scolded.

"Fine talk to her about it try and convince her, I don't see a point talking to me." Artemis said and jumped off the bed and went out of the room.

* * *

Serena left Darien for the morning, so she was sitting in her room staring at the wall thinking. She's had many decision in her life, important ones, and just this one now seemed to blow all of them out of the water. She couldn't think why this was so hard to think of a solution to her problem.

Luna walked in and jumped onto her bed.

"Serena, what's the matter?" Luna asked. "You look lost."

Serena sighed, "Darien proposed to me."

Luna smiled, "Serena--"

"There is no real problem, Luna. I said yes and we're very happy... it's just the arrangements that must be made for the future. Since Darien has two more years of college in America we don't know where to put ourselves for the wedding and where to live." Serena heaved a heavy sigh.

"Oh Serena, everything will fall into place on it's own." Luna said.

"Serena! Mina's is on the phone." Sammy yelled up to his sister.

Serena sighed and ran down the stairs to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Serena, I'm just phoning you to update you on our last Sailor Scout meeting." Mina said.

"Okay." Serena said trying to push her cheerful voice.

"Well besides how much college and traveling is on our brains, it doesn't hide the fact that we have a minor without a true family." Mina said.

"Minor?"

"Arianna."

Serena was silent for a second, really she thought she'd be able to concentrate on herself. "Oh right."

"Serena? Is there something the matter?" Mina asked, noticing her friend's voice changing.

Serena launched into explaining Darien and her problem.

"Wow Serena, but I don't see the problem. You're not even twenty yet, don't push yourself with that kind of decision. Until you're both settled without so much school stuff then decide what you need to do. Okay?" Mina said.

Serena perked up. "You're right Mina. Anyway I waited this long for him to propose how much worse could waiting until we get married?"

"Uh, way to go Serena." Mina said. "So would you be interested in going on a trip with me?"

"What kind of trip?" Serena asked.

"I want to find Ari's family for her, only because she's a minor and --"

"You worry about her future. It's cool Mina." Serena said as she remembered Ari was kind of alone in the world. "So where do you think we should look?"

"England. Where I lived before, they might still be there." Mina said. "I just need some sort of direction."

"Library computers?" Serena offered.

"Wow, I wonder how come I didn't think of that." Mina asked herself.

"Because you're blond?" Serena giggled.

"Hey, you are too!" Mina screeched.

* * *

"Sora," Arianna came to sit beside her dog while the girl's were out. "can I share some things with you?"

"Of course Arianna, what is it?" Sora said, looking fondly at her charge.

"These past nights I've been having 'flashbacks' I guess about a kingdom of gold." Arianna said. "I just can't think or remember where that place is."

Sora smiled slightly. "That was the kingdom of the sun, your father's palace."

"My Father?" Arianna looked happy. "Could there be a connection to the dream and what happened during the fight?"

"You remember what happened?" Sora sounded shocked.

"Well...the night right after the fight, my dreams played it back in my head with three ghosts in the mix."

"Really?"

"Yeah, two that looked like me and one of a man with long white blond hair."

"Your future-self, your mother and father." Sora explained.

"Wow, I looked a lot like my mother." Sora smiled at this. Arianna paused for a second before going onto the next thing on her mind. "And about the girls... they're adults now and can do anything they want. It's obvious that they are going to split but I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when that happens. I still have three years of school left, and I don't have a true family to go to when they leave."

Sora sighed. "Would you like to find your family? I heard human technology has done leaps and bounds in finding things."

"Spies!" Ari jumped up, "Double O Seven!"

"James Bond?" Haruka asked, bringing in groceries with Michelle.

"Well not exactly... I was just discussing spies in general and he came up."

"Oh." Michelle said. "We should rent some movies tonight! Are you interested Arianna?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Okay we'll run over to the rental place after supper."

* * *

"Artemis..." Mina said as she sat in the library with Artemis in a bag. "I didn't notice the news paper that day Arianna went missing."

"I always thought we should have checked the paper back then." Artemis whispered.

"Anyway, they had a weeks search for her, and she's on the missing children list. I wonder why she wasn't on any milk cartons?"

"Well is there a number to call for the missing children?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, should we call it?"

"I see no problem with that idea."

Mina wrote down the number and ran to a pay phone and phoned collect.

"Missing children information line, how may I help you?" a friendly English male voice asked.

Mina was a bit taken back by the accent but cleared her throat, "Uh yes I may have some information on a missing child by the name of Arianna Pince. But I was wondering if I could have her family's address?"

"Arianna Pince?" he repeated. "Now why would you like to have her family's address?" he asked in a calm tone, but was obviously withholding the information.

"Uh..." 'boy I didn't think about them thinking I was a child abuser.' "She's a friend of mine and I was just helping her out. She's fourteen now, and well her current guardians are doing a great job in raising her but I think it would be best if she was with her real family." Mina explained truthfully.

"Well thank-you for thinking that way Miss, but I'm afraid I cannot give out the information you are looking for. But if you contact the authorities in your area I'm sure they'll be able to help us all out." he said in his calm tone.

"Well the problem with that is uh she's in Japan with no papers, I believe." Mina bit her lip.

The voice on the other line was silent for a bit before saying, "Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you be able to give us the information on Miss Pince?" the man asked.

"Uh..." Mina looked at Artemis in worry. "You know not to be unhelpful or anything... I think it'd be best if me and my friends help Ari out on our own. I just don't want to traumatize her or anything."

"But Miss, your information will--"

"I'm sorry." Mina sighed and hung up and slid down the glass.

"So?" Artemis looked up at his friend.

"I couldn't do it, I don't know what to do now." she sighed again before getting up from the ground.

"So I guess it's Mina to the rescue?" Artemis smiled.

"Yeah!" Mina looked more cheery and winked.

* * *

Author's note: So this is a start, and reviews or flames will help me decide if I should continue this idea.

Oh I am starting ANOTHER Sailor Moon story and I am having trouble putting my ideas across so would anyone be interested in reading over that story? you could e-mail or put it in a review, please and thank you.


End file.
